


For the Magician

by Lady_Azzy



Series: What Was That? [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Azzy/pseuds/Lady_Azzy
Summary: Less a character study, and more a question.
Series: What Was That? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	For the Magician

It was something Ren noticed in moments, how Morgona would be perched in odd places throughout the attic. At first he chalked it up to a cats normal agility and grace, even researching videos of cats performing odd feats to reach previously thought of out of place areas to reassure himself. Gods help him if anyone saw his search history.

But no. There was something different from walking up Leblanc’s stairs to a cat perched in the rafters with brilliant blue eyes staring down at him, waiting for him to understand something to witnessing Morgana jump from the attics floor to leisurely being laid out on the rafters as if the jump was beneath his abilities.

Ren couldn’t quite place it but it almost seemed as if an unseen gust of air helped propel the cat to wherever he pleased. He wasn’t convinced and didn’t ask until he saw Morgana stare longingly at a package of salted cod Sojiro had bought as a treat for the cat that was placed delicately on top of the cupboards. Morgana didn’t move as he stared at the treat. As the cat stared it seemed the package flung itself from its perilous spot to land in front of him. The silent question was on his lips as he watched Morgana struggle to drag the cod towards the stairs and come to complete stop in frustration as he realized he could not carry the package up the stairs without a better grip or perhaps opposable thumbs. 

Morgana stared at him with a dejected look and Ren almost took pity on the sad eyes. He simply knew too much to feel bad for his miniature roommate.

“How did you get that package down Morgana?” The question stretched between them. 

“I wished for it!” The cat’s pleased undertone erupted in a genuine meow. Ren didn’t press his concern but he wondered as he helped Morgana to a couple of the salted cod pieces, deftly putting the remains in the fridge. He doubted Morgana could magic his way into the fridge and the cat seemed content enough with the pieces offered to him. 

As they prepared for bed, Ren wondered if Morgana was unconsciously using Zorro’s powers in the real world and shrugging the incidents off as a part of his bodies inbuilt grace and sheer luck. He stared at the relatively tiny form curled into a ball on his chest, emitting purrs in his sleep and concluded that there was simply too many things unknown that he couldn’t dismiss the possibility. 

He resolved to watch Morgana and his friends more closely for signs of their Persona manifesting in the real world.


End file.
